Battle Frontier: Other Road
by The Chaos Writer
Summary: "¿Aun estas interesado en la Batalla de la Frontera que te mencione? Aunque debo advertirte que los entrenadores de ahí son tan fuertes como Agatha." Fueron las palabras de Scott antes de iniciar el nuevo reto. Si Ash le tomara el peso a esas palabras, ¿Que cambios traerían para el futuro?
1. Prologo

**-Battle Frontier: Other Road-**

**Prologo:**

"_¿Aun estas interesado en la Batalla de la Frontera que te mencione? Aunque debo advertirte que los entrenadores de ahí son tan fuertes como Agatha."_

Ash estaba viendo a los Clefa junto a sus formas evolutivas bailar ante la roca lunar. El momento era bastante alegre, después de todo el viejo grupo conformado por Misty, Brock y él mismo estaban reunidos otra vez, agregando a May y Max en la formula. Era la segunda vez que dormían en este lugar, recordando que su primera aventura con los tres unidos por primera vez había ocurrido aquí. Pese a eso las palabras de Scott fueron lo suficientemente pesadas como para repercutir incluso ahora.

"_Tan fuertes como el Alto Mando._" Se dijo el joven en su mente. Recordaba a Bruno, Lorelei, Drake y Agatha, cada uno con su propio peso, y por supuesto no podía olvidar al campeón Lance quien estaba por encima de todos ellos. "_Estoy de vuelta en Kanto con mis amigos enfrentando un nuevo desafío más difícil que cualquier otro. ¿Por qué se siente que estoy haciendo tan poco?_"

Estaba claro que debía realizar un cambio de estrategia. Tenía planeado pedir ayuda a cualquier Pokemon que estuviera en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak, pero estaba en Kanto, el lugar donde su viaje había empezado y donde completo su primer equipo Pokemon.

"_Podría llamarlos: Bulbasaur, Squirtle y Charizard._" El joven pensó en su situación actual. "_Hemos estado separados mucho tiempo por lo que las batallas se harían más complicadas. Mis Pokemon de Hoenn y tal vez Johto son con quienes más interacción reciente he tenido, ellos deberán luchar contra los Cerebros Frontera iniciales hasta que logre enlazar una vez más con ellos._" Fue su pensamiento prudente uniendo puntos. "_Sé que Bulbasaur tiene sus deberes, pero estoy seguro de que el Profesor entenderá, también la Oficial Jenny si Squirtle no se opone. El desafío más difícil seria Charizard._"

Su destino estaba claro ahora, debía incrementar su intensidad si quería superar este desafío.

"_Pero debo probarlos para medir el progreso del entrenamiento. No puedo usar a los Cerebros Frontera, sería injusto._" Fue un impedimento que acababa de encontrar y del mismo modo llego la respuesta. "_¡Por supuesto! ¡Estoy en Kanto! Puedo enfrentar a algunos de los Lideres de Gimnasio, incluso a aquellos que no pude derrotar en batalla antes debido a mi inexperiencia y suerte._" De reojo, Ash miró a May. "_Eso sí, no debo molestar más de la cuenta a May, suficiente tiene con mis desviaciones. Trataré de enfrentar a los gimnasios que pueda mientras ella está en los concursos._"

El destino a seguir estaba claro, encontrando un nuevo método de alcanzar su meta.

"_Es hora de tomar otro camino._"

**Situado al final de "Una cleffadera de verdad" [Latinoamérica] .**

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

**Este es un cambio a la programación habitual. Se que no es la continuación de "Un guerrero en tierras lejanas" que tanto esperaban y se que es algo tarde, ya que es lunes y no domingo. Estoy rodeado en pruebas y todo eso, y a pesar que tengo un capitulo listo correspondiente a subir, me quedaría algo corto para la semana que viene, así que el siguiente domingo regresaremos a la programación habitual.**

**Entre tanto tengo este proyecto que en realidad vendría a ser mi primer fanfic. Si, como lo leen, esta fue la primera historia que pensé pero que jamas subí. Recate la idea del polvo de bytes y la puse en ejecución. Básicamente es "Como debería haber sido Batalla de la frontera, edición Chaos Writer". **

**Serán capítulos cortos, de entre 1500 y 5000 palabras que funcionaran como complementos a los episodios regulares de la saga "Batalla de la Frontera". Al final de cada capitulo se agregara en que ubicación cronológica se encuentra, es decir el titulo del capitulo que complemente, o antecede. Habrán unos pocos que serán reemplazados, es decir, cambiaran la trama, y estos puntos de inflexión serán tres: La batalla contra Greta, contra Anabel y contra Brandon. Lo demás, seguirá igual, agregando mis complementos para un nuevo final de la saga.**

**Por cierto, a diferencia de "Un guerrero en tierras lejanas" que se actualiza cada una semana, esta historia sera actualizada cada dos semanas. Algo para que tengan presente.**

**Me apena decirlo, pero este sera un reemplazo para "Rescrito", ya que mi musa se fue y no volverá pronto. Mientras escribía esa historia sentí que Ash quedó demasiado OP [Over Powered], y le quito toda la gracia a la historia. ¿Sobre la pareja para Ash? No sera Misty, no sera May, no sera Dawn, no sera Iris, no sera Anabel y ciertamente no sera Serena. ¡No insistan! Hay unos maníacos por ahí que tengo que evitar.**

**En fin. ****¡Dejen comentarios!**


	2. Capitulo 1

**N/a: No poseo Pokemon.**

**-Battle Frontier: Other Road-**

**Capítulo 1: Reuniendo a la pandilla de cuatro.**

Luego de su primera victoria en la Batalla de la Frontera obteniendo el Símbolo del Conocimiento, Ash se encuentra junto a Charizard en el Centro Pokemon cercano a la Fabrica de la Batalla. Terminada la titánica batalla en contra de Articuno, las heridas del Pokemon tipo Fuego y Volador debían ser sanadas apropiadamente para su retorno al Valle Charicifico en la Región Johto. Entrenador y Pokemon se encontraban fuera del Centro Pokemon.

"Charizard, hay algo que necesito decir antes de irte." Intervino el entrenador la despedida ganando la atención completa del Pokemon. "Quiero que vuelvas a viajar conmigo como tu entrenador, sin regresar a Valle Charicifico." Habló de frente y directo, sorprendiéndolo mucho. "Si te dejé en ese lugar fue porque en Johto no confiaba en mis habilidades para entrenarte de la manera adecuada. Reconozco que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para elevarte al potencial que deseabas."

El Pokemon guardo silencio, esperando a que su entrenador terminara de hablar. Luego de años de conocerlo nunca esperó que dijera abiertamente sus fallas del pasado y tenía la sensación que en este punto sería algo trascendental en lo que estaba por ocurrir.

"Pero ahora he cambiado, o por lo menos creo que lo he hecho." Confesó a Charizard. "Estando de vuelta en Kanto me di cuenta lo mucho que quiero mejorar y quiero hacerlo aquí, en la región donde inicie mi viaje, donde los conocí a todos ustedes. Pero para hacerlo debo mejorar con mi propio poder y eso incluye entrenarte directamente." Ash tragó saliva haciendo una ligera pausa antes de continuar, era lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer. "Eres libre regresar a Valle Charicifico, pero no te volveré a llamar."

"¿Gra?" Tuvo que soltar ese gruñido ante la sorpresa.

"Si realmente te gusta vivir ahí entrenándote para hacerte más fuerte no te detendré, podrás hacer tu vida." El entrenador cerró los ojos, conteniendo el dolor y sus emociones. No podía titubear, no ahora en el punto más importante. "Pero si te quedas conmigo, no regresaras. Quiero que nos hagamos fuertes juntos, no solo en luchas, sino entrenando, comiendo, jugando. Quiero lo que todo entrenador quiere, aunque sea egoísta, y eso es entrenar a sus Pokemon."

El Pokemon pareció recién entender lo que su entrenador había querido decir. Recordó los momentos que pasaron juntos, como fue rescatado de Demian como se divirtieron juntos durante el primer viaje: Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Pidgeotto y Butterfree. Sin darse cuenta cada uno tomó su propio camino, con Ash eligiendo la felicidad de ellos por sobre la propia. Squirtle en el escuadrón de bomberos, Bulbasaur cuidando de los Pokemon en el laboratorio, Pidgeot cuidando de los demás Pidgey y Pidgeotto, Butterfree haciendo su nueva vida y él mismo entrenando en el Valle Charicifico.

¿Por qué motivo entrenaba? Para hacerse más fuerte. ¿Pero para que quería hacerse más fuerte? Si, quería ser el Charizard más fuerte en existencia, pero su motivo era serlo junto a su entrenador. Quería demostrarle a su entrenador que luego de toda su desobediencia, había cambiado, por él y por sí mismo. Y ahora estaba diciéndole que Ash no era fuerte, y que solo lo lograría estando junto a él.

La respuesta de Ash fue un lanzallamas en la cara.

"¡Gyaa!" Ash gritó al ser prendido en llamas por instantes. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Cuestionó rápidamente mientras se sacuda las cenizas.

Sorprendentemente Charizard estaba calmado ante él, de hecho mientras Ash se sacudió acercó más. Le miraba directamente de manera intensa, pero al mismo tiempo veía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. No fueron necesarias las palabras del Pokemon para dar a entender su decisión. Esto obligó al entrenador a soltar un par de lágrimas. Feliz sacó la Pokebola de Charizard y la extendió a su Pokemon. Feliz, el Pokemon movió su cabeza para presionar el botón de la esfera, para ser enviado al interior de esta.

"Bienvenido, Charizard." Le susurró Ash al objeto en su mano.

Aliviado de tener un peso menos sobre sus hombros, el entrenador regresó a la Fábrica de Batalla donde Pikachu y sus amigos esperaban su regreso.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nos unimos a Ash en una mañana no habitual de entrenamiento. Charizard se encontraba en la cima de una quebrada mientras que en la parte baja se encontraban Ash y Grovyle esperando expectantes. Usando el ataque Dragoaliento golpeaba las rocas provocando que estas cayeran, por lo que Grovyle era el encargado de evadir y bloquear, dependiendo de la situación, todo bajo las instrucciones de Ash. Ligeramente alejados Pikachu, Brock, May y Max se dedicaban a observar el entrenamiento.

"Se ve que Ash está motivado." Declaró May al ver el arduo entrenamiento.

"Debido a que Charizard ya tiene un ritmo de entrenamiento, no quiere desperdiciar el tiempo y hacer que baje el ritmo, por lo que intenta entrenar e intenta mejorar a sus otros Pokemon." Explicó Brock. "De momento sabe que de su actual equipo, solo Grovyle es capaz de mantener algo del ritmo en contra la fuerza de Charizard."

"También llama la atención que ha llamado a Muk, Tauros y varios de sus otros Pokemon, mientras entrena a sus Pokemon de Hoenn." Agregó Max. Algunos días habían pasado desde que Ash ganó su Símbolo Frontera del Saber, y desde antes que mantenía este ritmo. "Puedo entender porque está entrenando tanto. Necesitará toda la ayuda disponible si quiere seguir ganando Símbolos Frontera. Noland era muy rudo."

El entrenamiento duró alrededor de una hora más tarde, cuando Ash, Grovyle y Charizard regresaron al campamento. Brock ya tenía el almuerzo listo, preparado para el hambre que tendría el entrenador junto a sus Pokemon. May y Max ya comían junto al resto de los Pokemon.

"Sabes." Dijo Brock sentándose en la mesa, junto a Max. "Este lugar me parece familiar."

"Tienes razón." Dijo Ash, quien ya estaba devorando un plato de comida, con suerte logro hablar una vez tragado lo de su boca. "Pero no puedo recordar."

"Bueno, viajamos por esta zona cuando iniciaste tu viaje Pokemon. Es natural encontrarnos con uno o dos lugares familiares." Fue la respuesta de Brock, lo que hizo sonreír a ambos, después de todo estaban recorriendo un camino similar al que hicieron tiempo atrás.

"Mmm…" Fue la respuesta de Ash mirando sus alrededores. Viendo bien el lugar, el acantilado que los rodeaba daba al lugar una forma de herradura. Solo le bastó ver la pequeña cueva que estaba en la zona central de la quebrada con forma de herradura para recordar. "¡El escuadrón Squirtle!" No pudo evitar gritar su descubrimiento.

"¡Por supuesto!" Gritó seguido Brock. "Aquí fue donde nos mantuvieron capturados. Eso significa que el pueblo está cerca." Pero Brock no había terminado de hablar cuando notó que Ash ya se encontraba corriendo junto a Pikachu y Charizard, dejando solo platos vacíos de comida sobre la mesa. También notó que el resto de sus Pokemon ya habían sido regresados a sus Pokebolas. "¡Ash, espéranos!" Aún tenían que guardar el campamento.

"Brock, ¿Qué es este de Escuadrón Squirtle?" Cuestionó May. Incluso su Squirtle se veía interesado en la respuesta.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ash corrió a todo lo que daban sus pies junto a Pikachu y Charizard, aunque este comenzó a volar manteniendo el ritmo de su entrenador. Pese a no ser tan cercanos como los demás Pokemon de su primer equipo, Charizard estaba emocionado por rencontrarse con uno de sus colegas después de tanto tiempo.

En cuestión de minutos llegaron al pueblo encontrando la oficina de policía. Junto al mesón de entrada estaba la Oficial Jenny, quien sorprendentemente estaba alimentando al quinteto conocido de Pokemon de agua. Squirtle fue el primero en verle.

"¡Squaral!" Gritó con entusiasmo, corriendo para lanzarse a sus brazos.

"¡Squirtle!" Respondió Ash con el mismo cariño para luego separarse y ver a su amigo más de cerca. "Te extrañe amigo, ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Vaya, Ash. No esperaba verte." Dijo la oficial acercándose al joven. Felizmente le recibió estrechando su mano.

"Es genial volverte a ver, Oficial Jenny." Respondió Ash tanto en voz como el estrechar su mano. "Estoy en Kanto desafiando la Batalla de la Frontera. Es como gimnasios, pero más difícil." Intento simplificar el objetivo, después de todo no era el más brillante.

"Un nuevo objetivo entonces." Señaló la oficial sonriendo.

"Así es." Respondió Ash. Este se agachó para quedar al mismo nivel que Squirtle. "Puedo ver que te has vuelto más fuerte. Estoy seguro que haces tú máximo esfuerzo como bombero, sé que has crecido gracias a eso." Dijo el entrenador a su Pokemon.

Antes de que Squirtle pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a Brock inhalado y exhalando aire aceleradamente. Se notaba que había hecho una intensa carrera para llegar y alcanzar a Ash, aunque resultaba obvio el motivo.

"¡Oficial Jenny!" Gritó Brock sumergiéndose en el entusiasmo. En solo un parpadeo estaba ante ella de rodillas y sosteniendo una mano de la oficial cariñosamente. El movimiento fue tan repentino que Ash tuvo que moverse a un costado junto a Squirtle y Pikachu. "¡Sabia que el destino nos volvería a reunir después de todo este tiempo! He contado los días para volverte a ver y no puedo evitar notar que has aumentado tu belleza mucho más."

Un segundo estruendo llamo la atención de los presentes, ya que la puerta nuevamente se volvía abrir. Max estaba respirando agitadamente, al igual que Brock momentos atrás. Con lentitud pero constante se acercó al criador arrodillado. Sin piedad y a pesar del cansancio, Max jaló la oreja de Brock para distanciarlo de la oficial.

"Pude oír tu coqueteo a distancia Romeo. Puede que ya se conozcan, pero ya es injusto para ella sufrir esto en más de una ocasión." Comentaba el niño con gafas mientras arrastraba al criador fuera de la construcción a tiempo de la llegada de May.

"Veo que tienes viejos y nuevos amigos viajando contigo, Ash." Sonrió nerviosamente la oficial.

"Si, algunas cosas nunca cambian." Respondió Ash logrando aligerar el ambiente. "Son mis amigos, May y Max, y creo que ya conoces a Brock." Presentó correctamente a los hermanos de Hoenn. "Por fortuna logramos reconocer el pueblo antes de seguir el camino. Es genial poder visitar a Squirtle y verle de nuevo."

"¡Squar!" Gritó igualmente feliz el Pokemon en los brazos de su entrenador.

"Vaya, ¿Ese es tu Squirtle, Ash?" Preguntó May interesada. Se notaba inmediatamente que era más grande que el profesor le había entregado hace solo unos días.

"¡Es increíble!" Gritó Max regresando desde atrás para ver al Pokemon en los brazos de Ash. "Vi tus batallas en la Conferencia Plateada, y las batallas de Squirtle fueron asombrosas, lástima que no participo mucho. Pero sin él jamás le hubieras ganado a Macey. Es un gusto, Squirtle."

"Squaral, squaral" Fue la respuesta alegre del Pokemon.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Con Brock recuperado en pocos minutos, el grupo se consolido en una amena charla, relatando aventuras recientes y actualizando a Squirtle sobre sus últimos logros. La información sobre este nuevo desafío que su entrenador estaba enfrentando le animó bastante, pero no fue suficiente para superar el desánimo luego de que Ash le contara sobre la Conferencia de Ciudad Siempre Grande en la Región Hoenn. Había participado en un enfrentamiento por las ocho medallas en la que no había sido participe.

"Creo que deberíamos continuar con el viaje." Dijo May, poniendo fin a la conversación. "El Concurso de Ciudad Saffron es solo en unos días, y si perdemos demasiado tiempo de viaje podríamos no llegar a tiempo." Se explicó la joven, ganando tres cabezadas de acuerdo de sus compañeros de viaje y hermano menor.

La que se suponía que iba a ser una despedida pacifica llegó repentinamente a su fin cuando la alerta de incendio sonó a toda su potencia. El escuadrón Squirtle liderados por la Oficial Jenny no tardaron en responder, seguido del grupo de Ash.

Ninguno esperó que lo que se quemaba era una casa de madera ubicada en las afueras del pueblo. Su construcción de madera completa era bastante sencilla, por lo que no tardo en arder una vez comenzado el fuego.

"Solo hay un problema." Señalo la Oficial Jenny. "No recuerdo que existiera esta casa antes y no hay nadie en el pueblo." El grupo quedo paralizado, esto agregaba el misterioso hecho de que si la casa era nueva, aun no tenía forma de comunicar el incendio. Peor era que ninguno de los vecinos parecía haber notado que algo se quemaba y el humo apenas comenzaba a verse por sobre el bosque. "Eso quiere decir que…"

La ventana izquierda de la casa se quebró revelando un brazo extensible metálico con un guante rojo al final, tomó de golpe a Pikachu. Inmediatamente un quinteto de brazos idénticos al primero imitaron la trayectoria, pero tomando al quinteto de Squirtle que estaba al costado de los entrenadores. Con la misma velocidad los seis brazos se contrajeron junto a los Pokemon. Lo siguiente fue que toda la parte frontal de la casa cayó, seguidamente el techo fue cayó partido en dos, luego las paredes laterales cayeron y para finalizar la pared trasera.

Por encima del techo recién caído se revelo el ya globo familiar.

"De verdad, ¿Tienen que arruinarlo todo?" Cuestionó Ash sabiendo de quienes se trataba.

"¿Qué podemos decir?" Cuestionó James sonriendo. "El autor nos ama."

"Y nos referimos al autor de esta historia." Secundó Meowth.

"Cuarta pared, chicos. Cuarta pared." Reiteró Jessie. "¡Y ahora será mejor que se preparen para los problemas!"

"¡Y que sean por dos más!" Completó James.

"¡Una maldad tan vieja como el espacio!"

"¡Lo haremos y no será despacio!"

"¡Y el guapo Meowth!" Agregó finalmente el felino.

"Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor." Dijo la mujer

"Y extender nuestro reino hasta Johnson." Dijo el hombre.

"¡Jessie!"

"¡James!"

"En donde sea que haya paz en el universo…"

"…el Equipo Rocket…"

"…estará ahí…"

"¡Para empeorarlo todo!" Gritaron todos.

"¡Wooboffet!" Concluyó el Pokemon de Jessie.

Con el lema dicho y los Pokemon capturados, el globo siguió su curso ascendente y no ayudo el hecho que el lema se había encargado de distraer a Ash y compañía por lo que el globo ya se encontraba bastante alto. No gustándole la situación, Ash sacó inmediatamente la artillería pesada.

"¡Charizard, yo te elijo!" El Pokemon tipo fuego y volador fue llamado al combate.

"E-e-espera, ¿El Charibobo está con el bobo?" Cuestionó Jessie completamente espantada. "¡Creí que regreso al valle charibobo!"

"No sé pero todo esto, me da mala espina." Declaró Meowth teniendo escalofríos.

"¿Por qué no lo hablamos como amigos?" Preguntó James.

La única respuesta que obtuvo el Equipo Rocket fue un Dragoaliento que con facilidad se encargó de destruir los brazos mecánicos que sostenían cautivos a los seis Pokemon. Con el sistema de presión hidráulica destruida, los guantes se abrieron permitiéndoles a estos caer cómodamente sobre la espalda de Charizard. Desde el cielo viendo a Ash, Pikachu y Squirtle sabían inmediatamente que hacer. Se voltearon en la dirección del globo y atacaron.

Pikachu con Rayo y Squirtle con Hidrobomba. El Pokemon de agua se introdujo en su caparazón para comenzar a lanzar el agua como un tornado ascendente por todos sus orificios. Pikachu atacó con su electricidad hacia el vórtice que se había formado. La combinación impactó directamente hacia el Equipo Rocket, lo cual provocó una inmediata avería en el sistema de propulsión del globo aerostático. Detonó al instante para mandar a volar al equipo ya derrotado.

"¡Esto es absurdo!" Gritó Jessie.

"¡Pensé que el autor nos amaba!" Gritó James.

"Tal vez nos odia." Dedujo Meowth.

"¡El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!" Gritaron los tres.

El Pokemon tipo fuego aterrizó con gracia dejando bajar a todos los Pokemon que le montaban. Tanto Squirtle como Pikachu saltaron hacia el entrenador de ambos, mientras Charizard también se acercaba a sus espaldas. El cuarteto se reunió en un cálido abrazo. Fue la reunión del entrenador con tres de sus primeros Pokemon. Debería haber sido más especial, porque el momento no estaba preparado para esa reunión, en especial con cierta coordinadora trayéndolos de regreso a tierra.

"Chicos, no es por ser aguafiestas en su tierna reunión, pero no creo que sea el momento." Interrumpió May llamando a la realidad al cuarteto.

La coordinadora tenía razón. La casa que el Equipo Rocket había incendiado con propósito de llamar la atención resultaba ser verdadero y se había encargado de transmitir el fuego a los arboles cercanos, haciendo que se transformara en un incendio que podría agravarse en cualquier momento si no se le prestaba la atención debida.

"¡Tienes razón! ¡Corphish, yo te elijo!" Gritó el entrenador llamando al único Pokemon tipo agua. "Corphish, ayuda al escuadrón Squirtle a apagar el fuego. Sigue las ordenes de la oficial Jenny." Pidió el entrenador, sabiendo que lo mejor era trabajar bajo su dirección si querían ser eficientes.

Fue un trabajo en equipo con perfecta ejecución, incluso para el Corphish de Ash quien no estaba entrenado logró trabajar en equipo muy bien gracias a la coordinación de Squirtle. En cuestión de minutos ya tenían toda la situación bajo control y con casi ningún árbol quemado.

"Buen trabajo, Escuadrón Squirtle." Declaró la oficial orgullosa.

"¡Cor!" Gritó el Pokemon olvidado.

"Ah, y Corphish por supuesto." Agregó apenada causando el todo el grupo se riera de la situación.

Cuando la risa llegó a su fin y el grupo regresó al pueblo sabían que era el momento de la despedida, ya que Ash y compañía solo llegaron hasta la entrada del pueblo caminando. Squirtle observó a su entrenador, sacándose las gafas para verle directamente. Curiosamente el entrenador dio un paso al frente, ante la Oficial Jenny. El grupo se sorprendió lo rápido cambio la situación a un ánimo de seriedad absoluta, el semblante de Ash así lo indicaba.

"Oficial Jenny, quisiera pedirle que releve a Squirtle de sus deberes. Si él está de acuerdo quisiera que regresara de manera permanente a mi equipo." Ash lanzó su directa inmediatamente y sin rodeos. "Entiendo que Squirtle es necesario en el Escuadrón de Bomberos, pero en estos momentos estoy en un desafío que requerirá toda la ayuda que tenga a la mano. Squirtle es uno de mis Pokemon con mayor cantidad experiencia, su ayuda seria invaluable pero no haré nada en contra de su voluntad. Quiero que él elija."

La oficial de la ley no respondió inmediatamente, en cambio dirigió su mirada a Squirtle quien aún parecía impactado por la sorprendente afirmación de su entrenador. Entre tanto los demás Squirtle observaban con temor a su líder luego de escuchar sus palabras.

"¡Squar!" Gritó el Pokemon de Ash antes de mirar a su equipo. "Squa, squaral, squar, squar." Charlaba el Pokemon hasta que centró su atención en el Squirtle más alto entre el quinteto. Acercándose extendió su pata delantera derecha, al parecer esperando que el otro la estrechara. "Squaral…" Dijo determinadamente el Squirtle de Ash.

"¿Squar?" El Pokemon se vio sorprendido ante lo que fuera que le hubiera dicho su líder. De inmediato dirigió su mirada a los demás Squirtle. Estos tres parecían entender y asintieron de manera sincronizada. "Squar…" Miró a su líder por instantes, solo para endurecer su mirada y estrechar finalmente su mano. "Squaral."

"Squar, squaral." Sonrió el Squirtle de Ash. Con esto el Pokemon definitivamente guardo sus gafas que hasta el momento mantenía en su pata izquierda. Sin hacerse esperar se acercó a su entrenador para sonreírle. "Squaral."

"Tal parece que ha decidido, Ash." Declaró la oficial al entrenador. "Debo decir que lo veía venir. Desde hace tiempo, tu Squirtle parecía estar entrenando demás a los Squirtle, en especial a él." La oficial señaló al Squirtle más alto. "Estaba preparándolo para ser su sucesor y supongo que después de tus historias no pudo soportar aguantar por más tiempo."

"¡Squirtle!" Ash se agachó a su Pokemon, dándole un tierno abrazo. Ni siquiera notaron que se encontraban en el mismo lugar en el que Ash había capturado a aquel Squirtle años atrás, aunque al parecer Brock logró percatarse de ello y por ello solo sonrió nostálgicamente. "Bienvenido de vuelta amigo." Sonriendo ante la respuesta alegre del Pokemon, le regresó a su Pokebola y poniéndose de pie. "Esto lo cambia todo." El entrenador mantenía su sonrisa.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó May; y Max no parecía menos curioso.

"¡Ya vuelvo!" Gritó Ash corriendo al Centro Pokemon del pueblo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tras pedirle un videoteléfono a la enfermera, Ash rápidamente llamo al Profesor Oak. Por fortuna no hubo espera, porque en este instante si tenía que esperar más de lo esperado realmente enloquecería por la incertidumbre. Llevaba semanas con este plan, desde que estuvo en Monte Luna y mientras que no esperaba algo tan ideal, quería resolver todo el tema de una sola vez.

"Ash, muchacho. ¿Qué necesitas?" Preguntó el profesor sonriente de ver al joven.

"Profesor, necesito que Bulbasaur se encuentre disponible de ahora en adelante." Declaró Ash sin rodeos, mucho a la sorpresa del profesor. "Sé que es el encargado de mantener la paz entre los Pokemon tipo planta y agua, pero también lo necesito en mi equipo. Por supuesto que aún puede realizar sus deberes, pero de ahora en adelante pasara mucho más tiempo conmigo que en el laboratorio."

El profesor se quedó en silencio por instantes. Rápidamente descubrió la madurez que estaba demostrando Ash en este momento. Entendía al joven, era un entrenador y siendo Ash entrenaba a cada uno de los suyos con gran dedicación. Bulbasaur era uno de sus Pokemon más viejos y más tenaces, logrando derrotar a oponentes mucho más desarrollados que él. En un desafío como la Batalla de la Frontera, resultaría un aliado muy poderoso y como entrenador debía de disponer de todo Pokemon disponible para sus luchas.

"Por supuesto." Sonrió el profesor. Siempre resultaba una gran felicidad ver directamente el crecimiento de uno de los entrenadores que él había iniciado. "¿Quieres que lo envié de inmediato?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Respondió Ash de la misma manera, aun pareciendo tratar de asimilar la respuesta de Samuel Oak. "Le enviaré a Corphish."

En no más de cinco minutos el profesor regreso con la Pokebola de Squirtle en sus manos y con solo dos movimientos, entrenador e investigador intercambiaron a distancia las Pokebolas. Ansioso el entrenador se despidió del profesor. Ya había perdido mucho tiempo y debían partir pronto a Ciudad Saffron.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El viaje continuó hasta que las piernas de los entrenadores aguantaron, o que es lo mismo, hasta que la noche llegó. A paso veloz intentaron lograr compensar algo del tiempo perdido previamente, a pesar que el cansancio fue suficiente para que ni siguieran más allá de una hora no prudente. En solo unos minutos Brock preparo la cena, tanto para humanos como para Pokemon, lo cual era un gusto para el criador Pokemon.

"Bien, chicos, todo está listo." Dijo el criador.

"Excelente, estoy segura que mis Pokemon están tan hambrientos como yo." Declaró May sacando a sus Pokemon.

"No puedo evitar estar de acuerdo." Agregó Brock imitándola.

"Estaba esperando este momento."

Siendo una respuesta esperada en Ash, ninguno le tomo demasiada atención hasta que vieron el equipo completo de Ash salir de sus respectivas Pokebolas. Swellow y Grovyle fueron los primeros en salir, seguidamente salieron Charizard, luego Squirtle y por último, no fue Corphish, sino Bulbasaur quien se revelo ante todos.

"Bienvenido al equipo, Bulbasaur." Saludo Ash, ignorando las quijadas de Brock, May y Max cayéndose.

Escuchando el nombre las reacciones fueron inmediatas. La tierna reunión de Bulbasaur y Squirtle no se hizo esperar, a lo que sorprendentemente se unió Charizard y finalmente Pikachu para ponerle la guinda en el pastel. Era un hito importante para Ash que marcaría todo su viaje de ahora en adelante, puesto que la pandilla de cuatro iniciales estaba reunida otra vez. Ahora solo le quedaba prepararse para los desafíos que estaban por venir.

Estaba seguro que junto a ellos, lograría alcanzar la meta.

**Situado antes de "El Concurso Saffron" [Latinoamérica].**

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**Siento algo de decepción con este capitulo, por alguna razón en las tres veces que lo escribí siento que no me quedó bien. En fin, el siguiente quedara mejor ya que comenzamos con algo más interesante y un tema que he esperado abordar desde hace tiempo. **

**Entre tanto, también he subido un nuevo capitulo de "Un guerrero en tierras lejanas". Si no lo conocen aun, pasen a mi perfil para que puedan ver los detalles. **

**¡Saludos! ¡Dejen Reviews/Comentarios!**


	3. Capitulo 2

**N/a: No poseo Pokemon.**

**-Battle Frontier: Other Road-**

**Capítulo 2: Revancha de revancha.**

Ash, Brock, May y Max estaban llegando al estadio del Concurso Pokemon que se celebraría en Ciudad Saffron. Debido al entusiasmo de May, el grupo había decidido revisar el lugar incluso antes de comer, mucho al lamento de Ash. La coordinadora sacó sus Pokemon para mostrarles el estadio, pero ni Munchlax o su Squirtle estaban dispuestos a compartir el su entusiasmo por el evento especial que se celebraría o el lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo.

Incluso varios coordinadores estaban entrando en el estadio, revelando luego de preguntarle a uno de los que entraban al estadio, que se trataba de una inspección previa al lugar para que los coordinadores pudieran preparar la presentación de mejor manera. Esto también le dio una buena oportunidad al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, puesto que nada de verdadera importancias se llevaría a cabo el día de hoy. Resultaba perfecto para lo que tenía planeado.

"Chicos, creo que será mejor que vaya a comer. Mi estómago ya no aguanta la espera." Declaró Ash, disculpándose por su interrupción. "Iré al centro Pokemon mientras ustedes siguen con el recorrido." Ni siquiera les dio oportunidad de respuesta, tanto Pikachu como él salieron del edificio a paso rápido.

"Vaya, en verdad que tenía hambre." Declaró Max al verle salir.

"Bueno, ese es Ash." Agregó May, ahora sintiéndose un poco mal al haber hecho esperar a su amigo.

May y Max siguieron avanzando por el estadio, dejando a un pensativo Brock atrás. El criador conocía a su mejor amigo por un largo tiempo y estaba seguro de que se traía entre manos algo diferente a la comida. Se quedó quieto pensando en que se podría tratar, pero sin una respuesta clara decidió seguir a May y Max. Más tarde se preocuparía de ello.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ash recordaba esta ciudad bastante, puesto que había sido visitada en su primer viaje dos veces. Un escalofrío cruzó su espalda recordando esas dos ocasiones, lo cerca que había estado de, no solo perder a sus amigos convertidos en muñecos, sino que él mismo hubiera quedado atrapado como uno. Su paso acelerado dio un abrupto freno, con Pikachu teniéndose que sostener de su hombro con mayor fuerza para no caer de este.

"¿Crees que sea buena idea, Pikachu?" Preguntó el entrenador a su Pokemon. Por supuesto que Pikachu estaba enterado de su plan, no había secretos que Ash guardara de su primer Pokemon y primer amigo. "Es decir, la última vez no nos fue muy bien."

"Piika…" Reiteró el Pokemon manteniendo el entusiasmo para animar a su entrenador.

"Si, no puedo retractarme ahora." Declaró Ash con seguridad. "Vamos, ya llegamos."

Esta vez sin la niebla que recordaba, Ash y Pikachu estaban en presencia nuevamente del Gimnasio Saffron. No había cambiado en absoluto en el exterior y tampoco cambio en el interior una vez que entraron. El mismo pasillo llevó al mismo estadio. Solo bastó entrar en la arena de batalla para que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él. Tragó aire recordando la misma situación la vez anterior que vino, solo que esta vez no estuvo el padre de Sabrina para advertirle del peligro, esperaba que eso fuera suficiente.

Ash inhalo aire para gritar su presencia, pero no alcanzó.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo, Ash." Anuncio una voz familiar y femenina. "Te esperaba."

La misma cortina de la primera ocasión se levantó revelando a la líder de gimnasio. De inmediato se notaron los dos años que pasaron, por lo menos en ella. Su cabello azul oscuro ahora estaba en un peinado curvo hasta los hombros. Llevaba un ajustado pantalón blanco adornado con un cinturón negro de hebilla plateada en forma de rombo a lo largo. Su polera y zapatos eran de color fucsia con base blanca estos últimos. Finalmente en ambas muñecas llevaba unos brazaletes negros que parecían brillar en color verde de una manera sobrenatural. Pero más allá de su cambio radical, estaba su belleza. Ash estaba seguro de que Brock hubiera enloquecido de estar en su presencia.

A diferencia de su primer duelo, Sabrina camino lentamente descendiendo las escaleras para entrar a la arena.

"Estas aquí por una revancha." No era pregunta o suposición, era certeza absoluta en el tono de voz. "Lo supe desde que decidiste regresar. Quieres volver a forjar la unión con tus Pokemon de Kanto mediante batallas de gimnasio." Nuevamente hablo, esta vez revelando el plan de Ash sin falla alguna. "Me parece un excelente plan, no esperes que me limite."

El desafío en los ojos de Ash mostró nuevamente duda ante un último pensamiento que tuvo que dar a conocer.

"No me transformaras en muñeco si pierdo, ¿Verdad?" Preguntó un tanto preocupado.

"Ya veremos." Sonrió Sabrina amistosamente. La sonrisa tranquilizo a Ash, pero la respuesta no quito por completo sus dudas. "Será una batalla de tres contra tres, solo el retador tiene derecho a intercambiar Pokemon." Esto hizo que la batalla fuer más seria que la vez anterior. "Como líder, enviaré Pokemon primero. ¡Adelante, Mr. Mime!" El Pokemon mimo hizo aparición ante su entrenadora.

"¡Bulbasaur, yo te elijo!" Gritó Ash. El entrenador no quitó la vista de su oponente, recordaba muy bien sus tres intentos en contra de Sabrina, pero ahora tenía mucha más experiencia. "_No pierdas la concentración en los movimientos del Pokemon_."

"Mr. Mime, Confusión." Ordenó Sabrina.

"¡Bulbasaur, Látigo Cepa al suelo!" Respondió Ash.

"¡Saur!" Bulbasaur extendió sus látigos y golpeó el suelo. El movimiento causó que Bulbasaur diera un enorme brinco por arriba de Mr. Mime causando que saliera drásticamente de la trayectoria de la confusión. Era la clave del ataque, que estuviera en el punto de enfoque.

"Ahora Drenadoras." Siguió el entrenador. Desde el aire, en el bulbo en la espalda de Bulbasaur una semilla saltó golpeando y enredando a su oponente. De inmediato comenzó a descarga de energía del Pokemon de Sabrina al Pokemon de Ash. Bulbasaur cayó sobre sus pies de nuevo frente a su entrenador. "Brillante, Bulbasaur."

"¡Bulbasaur!" Gritó el Pokemon satisfecho.

"Eres completamente diferente de hace dos años, pero veamos si puedes seguir el ritmo. Mr. Mime, Doble Bofetón." Ordenó la líder de gimnasio.

"Evádelo Bulbasaur." Pidió Ash con urgencia.

De izquierda a derecha, Bulbasaur comenzó a evadir los bofetones continuos hasta que uno golpeo, provocando que llegara el siguiente. Bulbasaur fue enviado hacia su entrenador, pero cayó en pie tan solo ligeramente dañado, hasta que las Drenadoras se encargaron de cuidar el poco daño que tenía. La entrenadora tipo psíquica vio este desarrollo con sorpresa. Había esperado que un ataque como ese noquear a alguien como un Bulbasaur, en cambio, este mostraba tener más resistencia del común de su especie.

"¡Hojas navaja!" Ordenó Ash. A diferencia de las Drenadoras que salían por la parte de arriba del Bulbo, las hojas navajas salían por los costados de este, formando una espiral que atacó frontalmente a Mr. Mime.

"¡Barrera!" Fue la respuesta de Sabrina. Con sus manos desplegó una barrera psíquica, reduciendo notoriamente la potencia de las hojas navaja. "Ahora intenta de nuevo con Confusión."

La acción de la barrera fue suficiente para desorientar a Ash y Bulbasaur por los instantes suficientes para que Bulbasaur fuera golpeado. No ayudaba el hecho de que el Pokemon de Ash resultaba ser tipo veneno además del tipo planta. Pero la terquedad de Bulbasaur jugó a su favor, ya que pese a la súper efectividad, el Pokemon solo derrapó hacia atrás negándose a moverse.

"¿Qué?" Dijo la líder de gimnasio sorprendida de que hubiera aguantado el ataque.

Bulbasaur respiraba agitado, pero se mantenía en pie cerrando un ojo ante el esfuerzo que le costaba mantenerse en pie causando que Ash dejara de lado por instantes la seguridad de su Pokemon. La terquedad por la que era famoso seguía estando muy presente en él. Fue el momento en el que mostró su habilidad oculta. Bulbasaur comenzó a brillar a pesar de su cansancio, dejando que Ash lo descubriera al instante al mismo tiempo que Sabrina lo identifica. El entrenador lo había visto antes, en su propio Grovyle.

"_¡Es la habilidad Espesura!_" Pensó Ash en victoria. "¡Bulbasaur, Rayo Solar!"

"Bulba, bulba, bulba, bulba…" El Pokemon tipo planta comenzó a acumular energía.

"¡Mr. Mime, Pantalla Luz!" Fue la medida defensiva de Sabrina.

"¡Saur!"

A penas la barrera fue creada el poderoso rayo de energía, y potenciado por la habilidad de Bulbasaur, fue disparado desde la puta del Bulbo hasta Mr. Mime. La barrera tomó directamente el impacto y logró filtrarlo a la mitad de potencia, pero sumada la acción constante de Drenadoras fue suficiente para debilitarle definitivamente. El Pokemon cayó de espaldas luego de haber tomado el Rayo Solar en la cara con notorios espirales sobre los ojos.

"Lo hiciste bien, Mr. Mime." Declaró Sabrina regresando a su Pokemon. "Tu Bulbasaur es poderoso, aunque ya debería ser un Ivysaur o incluso un Venusaur." Declaró Sabrina.

"Él no ha querido evolucionar. Respetaré su decisión de hacerlo o no." Respondió Ash acercándose por instantes a su Pokemon solo para acariciar su cabeza por su buen trabajo y regresar a su zona en la arena. "¿Es hora de continuar?"

"El siguiente Pokemon te será muy familiar. ¡Adelante, Haunter!" Revelándose en la arena mostraba ser el Pokemon que Ash se había encontrado en la Torre Pokemon de Ciudad Lavanda. Cuando entró riéndose a más no poder se dio cuenta de que no había cambiado en su actitud.

"Vaya, te ves fuerte, Haunter." Dijo Ash al verle. "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Hang-hahaha…" Se rio el Pokemon.

"No te confundas, Ash. Esta feliz de verte." Sonrió Sabrina.

"Eso puedo verlo." Respondió Ash, sonriendo de la misma manera. "¿Comenzamos?"

"Comencemos." Secundó Sabrina. "¡Haunter, Puño Sombra!"

"¡Bulbasaur, Hojas Navaja!" Secundó Ash.

El ataque Hojas Navaja con fuerza realzada gracias a Espesura golpeó directamente a Haunter, siendo más rápido que él, pero seguidamente Bulbasaur fue atacado con Golpe Sombra oponente, enviado a volar en diagonal hacia arriba.

"Sé que puedes seguir, Bulbasaur. ¡Drenadoras!" Ordenó Ash. Aun desde el aire, el Pokemon llamado lanzó su semilla hacia Haunter.

"¡Haunter, Fuego Fatuo!" Sabrina no podía evitar admirar la persistencia de Bulbasaur, pero eso solo la motivaba a seguir adelante.

Los dos ataques se intercambiaron entre los dos Pokemon. Al aterrizar el Pokemon tipo planta y veneno comenzó a quemarse mientras que Haunter se vio envuelto en la enredadera que lentamente comenzó a drenar su energía. La única diferencia es que para Bulbasaur fue suficiente para caer noqueado y aunque las enredaderas recobraron algo de daño, con el Puño Sombra previo fue suficiente para que cayera derribado. Ash de inmediato le regresó a su Pokebola.

"Gran trabajo, Bulbasaur. No te rendiste."

"Y no son palabras falsas, Ash." Interrumpió Sabrina el señalamiento que hizo Ash a su Pokemon. "Ese Bulbasaur logro resistir una dura batalla en contra de Mr. Mime y luego contra Haunter. No es un Pokemon de su especie ordinario. Esto deja las expectativas muy altas para el siguiente Pokemon."

"Lo sé, y te aseguro que estará a la altura." Ash finalmente guardó la Pokebola en su cinturón, sacando al siguiente retador. "¡Squirtle, yo te elijo!"

"Vaya, otro Pokemon inicial de esta región." Dijo Sabrina al ver al Pokemon tortuga. "No lo subestimare como hice al inicio con Bulbasaur. ¡Haunter, Puño Sombra!"

"Squirtle, Pistola Agua." Fue la respuesta de Ash.

A diferencia de con Bulbasaur, Squirtle fue más lento que Haunter, golpeando y mandando a volar a Squirtle luego de un impacto directo en el centro frontal de su coraza. Repitiendo la osadía de Bulbasaur, desde el aire Squirtle atinó la Pistola Agua justo en el centro del cuerpo de su oponente. El problema fue el aterrizaje.

"¡Es tu oportunidad Haunter, Rayo Confuso!"

El Pokemon fantasma apareció flotando sobre el inmóvil Squirtle forzando su mirada contra la suya. Los ojos de Haunter brillaron intensamente y el Pokemon tortuga no tuvo más opción que mirar aquellos ojos cayendo en el ataque oponente. Ahora en lugar de intentar ponerse en pie, se encontraba con la mirada pérdida observando el techo del gimnasio, sin intento alguno de volver a levantarse o de observar a su entrenador en busca de alguna orden.

"¡Ahora acabalo con Tinieblas!" Fue el aparente golpe final de Sabrina.

Ash apretó los puños, sabiendo que podría ser un ataque final. No se iría sin por lo menos luchar.

"¡Squirtle, Hidrobomba!"

La desesperación de Ash atrajo lo inesperado. Squirtle guardó refugio en su caparazón para luego soltar el torrente enorme de agua, como era la versión característica de Hidrobomba del Pokemon de agua. El problema era que la confusión seguía persistente, haciendo que el Pokemon de agua perdiera el control de su ataque, comenzando a rotar de un lado a otro en el campo de batalla. Esto, por fortuna, fue suficiente para esquivar el ataque Tinieblas de Haunter.

"¡Enfócalo e insiste con Tinieblas!" Insistió Sabrina manteniendo la calma a pesar del caos que se había formado en el campo de batalla.

Pero Squirtle en ese estado era demasiado escurridizo. Humedeció toda la arena, lo que le permitió rotar con la fricción disminuida con gran libertad y a gran velocidad de un lado a otro, evitando las Tinieblas. Llegó a un punto en su velocidad en el que logró golpear a Haunter directamente causando que cayera junto a su entrenadora. También el impacto se encargó de frenar a Squirtle, dejando lentamente de rotar hasta que salió de su caparazón demostrando lo agitado que estaba.

Por fortuna había salido de la confusión.

Cuando Haunter se levantó posicionándose frente a Squirtle, Sabrina notó algo perturbador. Haunter se veía tan agotado como Squirtle, a pesar de que además de la Pistola Agua y la Hidrobomba, no había recibido ningún otro ataque. Fue cuando lo noto, o más bien lo recordó.

"_Bulbasaur. Su ataque Hojas Navajas potenciado fue un tiro directo a pesar de tener resistencia por ser tipo veneno, y por otro lado las Drenadoras siguen causándole daño y esta vez recuperando a Squirtle._" El legado de la breve batalla en contra Bulbasaur aun perduraba. "_Por eso no cayo debilitado luego de hacerse daño con su propia Hidrobomba, Drenadoras redujo considerablemente el daño. El siguiente movimiento dará el resultado de esta ronda._"

"¿Puedes seguir, amigo?" Preguntó Ash a su Pokemon.

"Squar…" Respondió el Pokemon asintiendo al mismo tiempo.

"Squirtle, Pistola Agua." Decidió el entrenador.

"Haunter, Puño Sombra." Decidió por su parte la líder de gimnasio.

El ataque de Squirtle inició primero, empujando el torrente de agua en el mismo punto que la vez anterior. Pero Haunter se fue de frente, atravesando el torrente con dificultad. Finalmente logró golpear a Squirtle con su puño enviándolo de vuelta de Ash, y esto solo fue a tiempo para que el propio Haunter cayera debilitado luego de haber usado sus últimas energías en ese golpe. Ninguno de los dos Pokemon estaba en condiciones de seguir adelante, siendo un doble noqueo.

"No esperaba ese resultado." Dijo Sabrina.

"Yo menos." Secundó Ash.

Los dos entrenadores regresaron a sus respectivos Pokemon a sus Pokebolas.

"Es hora de terminar con esto. ¡Adelante, Alakazam!" Como era de esperar, el último Pokemon se trataba de uno en su tope de evolución y probablemente se trataba de la forma evolucionada del mismo Kadabra que enfrentó hace dos años. "¿Qué tengo que esperar ahora? ¿Un Charmander?" Cuestionó Sabrina un tanto divertida.

Ash rio ligeramente.

"Casi. ¡Charizard, yo le elijo!"

El Pokemon tipo fuego y volador, con apariencia de dragón hizo su aparición en el campo de batalla, mucho a la sorpresa de Sabrina. Su predicción psíquica no era infalible y no le gustaba usarla en contra sus oponentes, pero dudaba que aquella habilidad hubiera precedido el ultimo Pokemon del entrenador oponente. Por otro lado había elegido a Alakazam a propósito, con batallas de gimnasio por la medalla siempre debía medirse otorgando al retador la oportunidad de mostrar sus habilidades; era uno de los tantos cambios que se habían creado luego de que lograra abandonar su actitud del pasado. Pero este no era un retador ordinario y tampoco era una batalla por la medalla por lo que tenía permitido ir con todo. Luego de sus batallas en contra de su Bulbasaur y Squirtle, estaba segura de que sería capaz de ir a la par en contra de su mejor Pokemon.

Pero otra vez, calidad exigía calidad en respuesta y el último Pokemon de Ash parecía dar el trabajo.

"Psíquico, Alakazam." Fue la primera orden de Sabrina.

"Lanzallamas, Charizard." Respondió Ash.

El ataque psíquico tuvo mayor impacto al aventar a Charizard contra la pared, pero a la sorpresa de Sabrina tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para caer en la pared sobre sus pies para inmediatamente arrojar el lanzallamas hacia Alakazam. El ataque golpeó directamente al Pokemon mientras el tipo fuego regresaba a la arena para aterrizar nuevamente ante Ash. Los ojos de la entrenadora psíquica estaban abiertos ante la sorpresa, pero sonrió.

"_Esto es mejor de lo que imaginé._" Pensó Sabrina con ánimo. "Alakazam, Paz Mental."

El Pokemon de la líder de gimnasio se mantuvo quieto mientras brilló misteriosamente.

"Charizard, Lanzallamas una vez más."

Sin moverse, Alakazam volvió a recibir el ataque de Charizard directamente. Ahora se veían daños mayores.

"Ahora Recuperación." Fue el movimiento inesperado de Sabrina. Alakazam quedó como nuevo, quitando cualquier daño que se pudiera ver a simple vista. "Ahora vuelve a usar Paz Mental." Desde el ataque psíquico inicial, Sabrina se había vuelto a la defensiva lo que alarmaba enormemente al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

"_Ahora es un blanco, es arriesgado pero.._." Pensó Ash con rapidez. "¡Charizard, Sofoco!" El Pokemon de fuego brilló en un caliente rojo abrazador antes de lanzar el torrente de fuego comprimido hacia Alakazam, golpeándolo directamente. Lamentablemente el aumento de defensa especial en dos ocasiones hizo que el daño fuera no mayor al de un lanzallamas. "_Tardé demasiado en usarlo._" Se regañó el entrenador ante la orden tardía y lo peor era que Charizard había bajado su ataque especial.

"Es hora, comenzamos con el ataque. ¡Alakazam, Previsión!" Los ojos de Alakazam volvieron a brillar pero de un color blanco, como si no estuviese ahí.

"_Recuerdo este ataque._" El entrenador de pueblo paleta lo había visto en más de una ocasión, pero la más memorable fue la primera vez en la región Johto gracias a una chica y su Girafarig. "_Su defensa de ataques especiales es alta y los bajé los de Charizard…_" El entrenador pensó con velocidad mientras Alakazam aun realizaba el ataque. "_Pero…_" Pensó con habilidad en una ocurrencia de último momento. "¡Charizard, Dragoaliento!"

El aliento de dragón proveniente de una Charizard impacto directamente contra Alakazam, pero al dispersarse pareció intacto.

"Mala elección de ataque, Ash." Declaró sonriendo Sabrina, declarando que el momento inmóvil de Alakazam se daba por terminado. "¡Psíquico!"

A diferencia del primer intento, la fuerza psíquica de Alakazam era notablemente mayor aventando a Charizard contra la pared nuevamente y sin la fortuna de caer sobre sus pies.

Ash miraba esto con detenimiento, tratando de mantener la calma. Desde sus recuerdos como entrenador novato recordaba la fuerza de Kadabra, recién evolucionado desde Abra, como algo enorme. Ahora veía que no fue solo desde su perspectiva. Aquel poderoso Kadabra había evolucionado en un poderoso Alakazam que ahora poseía una entrenadora mucho más consciente y madura. También sintió la presión del poder total de un líder de gimnasio no limitado a evaluar las habilidades del entrenador.

No se rendiría.

"¡Charizard, Dragoaliento otra vez!" Pidió Ash. Desde la pared, Charizard insistió con Dragoaliento golpeando a Alakazam directamente otra vez. Nuevamente el Pokemon mostro los daños mínimos, como si de polvo le hubiera ensuciado. Charizard emprendió el vuelo de regreso a la plataforma. "¡Dragoaliento una vez más!"

"No tiene sentido, Ash. La defensa especial de Alakazam es demasiado alta. ¡Vuelve a usar, Psíquico!" Insistió Sabrina.

"Mantiene el vuelo, Charizard. Vuelve a usar Dragoaliento."

Era hora de usar el movimiento como ventaja, algo que Charizard tenía mucho para dar mucho a la frustración de la entrenadora tipo psíquico. Este drástico cambio funcionó a favor de Ash, ya que con eficiencia logró atinar de manera constante mientras el oponente fallaba los suyos, al menos por el momento. Pero Ash esperaba algo y eso ocurrió luego que el quinto ataque Dragoaliento. Antes de que Alakazam pudiera atacar con Psíquico fue detenido por su propio cuerpo.

"¿Qué?" Cuestionó Sabrina sorprendida.

"¡Esta paralizado! Es ahora, ¡Movimiento Sísmico!"

En un parpadeo, el Charizard de Ash dejó de sobrevolar el alrededor de la arena para acercarse al Alakazam y tomarlo firmemente. Siguiendo el proceso ya conocido se elevó junto al oponente para luego dar vueltas y arrojarlo de regreso a tierra creando un gran estruendo al impactar el cuerpo de Alakazam. Charizard se quedó en el aire victorioso, mientras que la líder psíquica miraba con sorpresa esto. Claro que había subido la defensa especial de Alakazam y con el disminuido ataque especial de Charizard, resultaba perfecto. Desde que inició el combate solo vio: Lanzallamas, Sofoco y Dragoaliento, en ningún momento un ataque físico y mucho menos un ataque que no respetaba debilidades y resistencias.

Fue cuando ocurrió. Una luz intensa cegó a los presentes para luego crear una explosión…

"¡Graah!" Se escuchó un rugido en dolor.

…justo en Charizard.

Era el ataque Premonición que Alakazam había arrojado al inicio del combate. Solo ahora se mostraba y con una potencia tremenda. El resultado se encargó de tener a ambos Pokemon derribados, pero aun no debilitados. Se esforzaban por volverse a poner en pie.

"Todo se reduce a esto. ¡Alakazam, Recuperación!" Ordenó Sabrina.

"Vamos, Charizard. ¡Un Sofoco con todo lo que tengas!" Secundó Ash.

Era el instante del todo por el todo. Ambos Pokemon estaban en sus límites en un punto que decidiría quien ganaría o quien perdería.

Tanto Alakazam como Charizard se pusieron de pie concentrándose mientras se miraban para el último ataque. Alakazam enfocó su energía restante en sus cucharas para comenzar a curarse, aunque le costó mucho más trabajo del normal. El Pokemon tipo fuego por su parte, inhalaba para arrojar lo que sería el ataque definitivo, pero la fuerza no fue suficiente, simplemente tropezó ante la falta de energía cayendo sobre una de sus rodillas respirando agitadamente.

Alakazam estaba comenzando a brillar.

"¡Charizard, un último esfuerzo!"

Fue solo un instante, usando toda la energía restante en su pierna aun apoyada en el suelo mientras desplego sus alas.

"¡Graa!"

Fue solo un salto.

Un momento estaba en frente a Alakazam…

…y al siguiente estaba detrás a este.

Sus garras derechas brillaban en un color negro que le cubría toda la extremidad.

Entonces Alakazam cayó debilitado.

Ni el entrenador o la líder de gimnasio se atrevieron moverse de su punto designado, no entendiendo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Fue Sabrina la primera quien salió del trance por la sorpresa repentina del movimiento del Charizard oponente. Siendo una líder de gimnasio capacitada estaba bien informada de los movimientos que los Pokemon utilizaban, en especial para demostrar su poder ante cualquier retador. No tenía que ver el ataque dos veces para comprender de que se había tratado.

"Eso fue Garra Umbría, un ataque tipo fantasma". Declaró Sabrina sorprendida. "Súper eficaz en contra de Pokemon tipo psíquico." Cerró los ojos asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir, después de todo nunca nadie había derrotado a su Alakazam desde que evolucionó y en raras ocasiones había tenido enfrentamientos serios que no fueran batallas de gimnasio, esta era una ocasión muy rara. "Alakazam no puede continuar." Declaró ante la ausencia de árbitro. "Eres el ganador, Ash."

Ash se quedó quieto, solo hubo una cosa que pudo hacer.

"¡Sí!" Gritó Ash corriendo hacia su Charizard en compañía de Pikachu. "Eres increíble, Charizard. Incluso aprendiste un nuevo ataque para ganar." El Pokemon tipo fuego estaba exhausto sentado en el suelo.

"¡Pika!" Gritó el Pokemon eléctrico llegando igualmente a su lado.

La respuesta de Charizard fue un suspiro junto a una sonrisa de satisfacción. No podía evitarlo, había regresado junto a su entrenador para tener batallas intensas, y estaba cumpliendo el sueño. Un buen bono era tener a su entrenador y amigo junto a él para compartir estos momentos.

"Mereces un gran descanso, Charizard." Declaró Ash sacando su Pokebola para enviarlo a descansar, no sin antes decir una última cosa. "Voy a decir a Brock si puede hacerte un platillos especial para esta noche. Te mereces ese premio." Sin más que decir, el entrenador regresó al Pokemon a la esfera en su mano antes de dejarla junto a los agotados Bulbasaur y Squirtle en su cinturón. "Fue una batalla asombrosa, Sabrina."

"Sí. En una ocasión como esta en verdad mereces algo como la medalla, pero ya la tienes." El rostro de Sabrina se volvió pensativo.

"No es necesario. Si vine a enfrentarte, fue por la batalla, no por un premio." Sonrió Ash.

"Si mal no recuerdo, la última vez que estuviste aquí casi hice que cayeras por un barranco, te encogí junto a tus amigos para mantenerte en una ciudad de muñecos, transforme a tus amigos en muñecos y estuve a punto de transformarte a ti en uno. Creo que luego de todo eso y esta batalla mereces algo más." Explicó Sabrina con detalle los momentos de su visita pasada, lo que trajo un agrio sentimiento en Ash. Sin duda no eran recuerdos preciados.

"No es necesario, en serio." Reiteraba Ash, pero llegaba a oídos sordos puesto que Sabrina pensaba. "Realmente yo…" Intentó seguir, pero fue interrumpido.

"¿Tienes novia?" Preguntó repentinamente la líder de gimnasio. "No, espera. No tienes, aunque pensaba que era Misty." Parecía que sus habilidades psíquicas respondían a sus preguntas sin que Ash lograra responder. "Entonces está decidido. Mañana, durante el concurso de tu amiga…"

"May." Completó Ash automáticamente, aun tratando de entender a donde esta conversación iba.

"…iremos en una cita." Completó Sabrina la sentencia.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"¡¿Eh?!/¡¿Pika?!"

**Situado durante "El Concurso Saffron" [Latinoamérica].**

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

**Y aquí les traigo el episodio prometido luego de dos semanas, como lo prometí. Fue algo difícil la batalla, pero espero que les guste, realmente le puse empeño en la batalla.**

**Antes que digan nada referente a Sabrina, estoy planeando hacer crecer a Ash, lo normal para un chico de 13-14 años de edad. Considerando que es un mundo donde envía niños de diez años fuera de sus casas y donde son considerados mayores de edad a la edad ya dicha [10 años]: pueden ir a la cárcel, pueden comprar propiedades, incluso casarse. Todo esto según la idea del guionista original de Pokemon, que descanse en paz [en estos momentos no recuerdo su nombre y estoy muy cansado como para buscarlo]. Ademas esta el capitulo donde Temaku se enamora de Brock. Ese capitulo es uno de los más ambiguos referente a la edad ya que una supuesta niña se enamora de un doctor, y estos automáticamente quieren casarse, que al parecer lo realizan. Si esto es posible, lo que tengo en mente también lo es.**

**En una noticia triste, y que probablemente causara un odio interminable hacia mi. Terminé de leer los primeros 13 capítulos terminados de la nueva versión de "Tres años es mucho tiempo" y no me gusto, no estoy satisfecho. Lo sentí demasiado a presión y demasiado falso, no hay más palabras que esas para describirlo. Por eso haré lo que ya hice dos veces, rescribir. Lo siento, mi conciencia no me deja publicar algo que no me gusta. Por otro lado, los cambios son a menor grado, referente más a las relaciones de los protagonistas que la trama en si, así que tardare menos en comparación.**

**En una noticia más alegre. Junto a este capitulo se subirá uno nuevo de "Un guerrero en tierras lejanas" como ya es costumbre. Para los que me pidieron una batalla épica en contra un Articuno, bueno, les recomiendo leerlo.**

**¡Saludos! ¡Comentarios! ¡No me odien!**


End file.
